Apritello Dictionary Challenge (Drabble Collection)
by PurpleKittyFangirl
Summary: It's the famous dictionary challenge! I'm going to pick words out of my paperback dictionary at random and right a short Apritello Drabble about each word I find! Constantly being updated! Rated T because paranoid author is paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Shrine

**Hi there everyone! I've seen a lot of people do these coupley dictionary challenges where you pick a couple and flip to a random page in the dictionary and whichever word you see first you write a SHORT DRABBLE about. At least thats how I'm doing it. Enjoy!**

()()()()()

_Word Number One: Shrine _

Donatello's lab held many things.

So many things in fact that Raph said countless times that there wasn't even room for the inventor himself.

The truth was, everything in Donatello's lab was precious to him. In various drawers he had kept childhood memoirs like his old, yet completed math workbooks and an odd assortment of chewed pencils that he'd used as a kid. The bite marks had a rather large gap between them for obvious reasons.

Pictures of his family hung from a certain part of the lab, a small corner where Donnie's desk was. On that desk was blueprints for inventions, both failed ones and ones maybe still in the progress of being built, many recipes for curing diseases like Mikey's Shellacne, future plans, and a dash of inspirational quotes here and there. His little desk was probably the place where he spent most of his time.

Metalhead, Pulverizer's blobby form, some extra cockroach cameras, and any other big invention other than the Shellraiser, which was parked outside the lair, was on display across the lab where Don could easily access them when needed for whatever tasks they could perform.

Out of all these precious and valuable things, one section of the lab was Donatello's absolute favorite.

A small and secluded area behind his desk held the most treasures that any pirate could ever hope to find in his whole career.

His shrine, if you would call it that, of April O'Neil was the one reason that he'd enter his lab at random times. Photos of him and her together took up most of the space behind the desk and Donnie gained great joy from taking the adventure of reminiscing back to the glorious moments where he'd push her on the swings or help her with schoolwork, these things helped him deal with his stress through positive interactions and love. Yes, Donatello believed he was in real, true, magnificent love.

Now Leo also had a Captain Ryan shrine in his closet, but Donnie barely called that "love".

So on days when it seemed like his inventions would never work, that his brothers would never appreciate him fully, or the scars from the latest battle wouldn't heal, Donatello would slip away to his little shrine and maybe, just maybe, he'd crack a little smile.

()()()()

**I'm gonna** **have a lot of fun with these! More will be added as time goes on to make one big collection so please be patient! I'm gonna be real active on this so check back often! REVIEW PLEASE! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	2. Chapter 2: Incompatible

**I really can't believe out of all the words in the dictionary, I got this one. I tried to end it happily. Unfortunately, I dont own TMNT.**

()()()()()

_Word Number Two: Incompatible _

_"Isn't_ _she the ONLY girl you've ever seen?" _

_"I don't think your her type..." _

_"Do you really think you have a chance with April?" _

_"Wait you still think you have a shot with her?" _

Like cuts on his rough green skin, these words stung of the highest recognition because the speakers were right, he never had a shot with her.

A human girl and a mutant boy, how could he have been so blind to not see that it would never work out?

The moment he first saw her he hadn't bothered to think the slightest bit about their utterly incompatible differences. Don only focused on the fact that she would be so grateful that he saved her life that she would have no choice but to fall hopelessly in love with him, like in the movies.

But this wasn't the movies. It might have had the action and the drama and the _HINTS _of romance, but it wasn't enough.

Adoration for the beautiful girl had clouded nearly every aspect of life other than inventing and yet he still had out time aside to listen to the negative.

Donatello and April were about as compatible as dogs and cats, snakes and mice, rabbits and foxes, and basically everything that didn't go together the slightest bit. Only in fairytales would miracles break the clouds but Donnie didn't live in a miracle, he lived in a dark New York City sewer.

Mutants and humans were incompatible, and the smartest member of the team had failed to see everyone else's reasoning behind this statement.

Sadly, at this point, Donatello believed that incompatibility was a everlasting scar but light can always find it's way in if you part the clouds and look for hope in the sky.

()()()()()

**Keep believing Donnie! We want Apritello! I realized that these are like poems so that's gonna be part of the genre since these are all so short. More coming today! Review and check back, I have a day off from school so I have a lot of time. ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	3. Chapter 3: Heart

**Short and sweet! I don't own TMNT! **

()()()()()

_Word Number Three: Heart _

Donatello had never imagined what being in love was like before he'd actually fallen into it, head over heels. All the smartest turtle would worry about was whether or not his latest invention would work or not and if the gap in his teeth was getting any smaller.

Any of his three brothers could easily tell you the change in Donnie after their first night topside.

The second youngest turtle seemed to work on his inventions less those first couple days, training extra hard which was something he never did much and it made his brothers wonder if this was going to become a new habit of Don's but it was soon broken when April first started visiting the lair.

Donnie offered to help her with her Science Olympiad project and it all escalated from there. Soon Donnie even tried to take her homework from her so she could relax, but April refused in a polite fashion.

The truth was that every time Don was around April, helping April, talking to April, even thinking about April sent his heart into a frenzy of strong beats that echoed across his entire body and state of mind.

When those strong waves reached his head, it sent him into a dizzy and lightheaded state in which he couldn't find his words let alone himself. After getting over this feeling, he told himself that it was better to be lost in love than in anything else.

April O'Neil had made Donatello fall for her right then and there, first glance on the rooftops in the moonlight, it was the start of something big but the boy never ever regretted his decision to have his heart stolen.

()()()()()

**Things will pick up next chapter I got a fun word. I hope your enjoying my little poem/drabble thingies! Review! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	4. Chapter 4: Diamond

**This was SOOO FUN TO WRITE! It's a little longer than anticipated but I like it! Please enjoy! **

()()()()()

_Word Number Four: Diamond _

"Mikey all this sewer junk has no value to me whatsoever so get it off my desk!"

"But Donnie! Maybe you can turn it into some supercool robot ninja fighting device that would take out an entire fleet of enemies in one foul swoop! Or you could make a flame retardant toaster so Leo could actually make breakfast for once without making the entire lair blow up!

"Oh the possibilities." Donatello said as blandly as possible.

Young and imaginative Michelangelo had gone sewer searching earlier with a reluctant Raphael and he had come home with a trash can full of random items he'd collected along the way. While Raph was searching for discarded mutagen canisters, Mikey had been trailing behind his older brother collecting everything that caught his eye. Along the way, he'd found a trash can to tote all the "treasures" back to Don so he could possibly make a weapon of some sort with all the stuff he'd found.

"Mikey, get out of my lab! Your trash is not my number one priority right now!" The purple clad turtle huffed.

"Yeah, I get it, inventions and April, that's all it ever is with you." The younger mutant muttered as he wandered out and shut the large door.

Donatello decided to ignore the whiny comment and go back to studying a supposed new way to fix the Shellraiser quicker and faster whenever Leo managed to wreck it somehow. Donnie wished he could drive, but nobody else had the brains to work his station and Leonardo was the next best choice.

The turtle wanted to finish his work before April showed up later on for movies and pizza so he decided to get back on track yet a faint glimmer in the midst of all of Mikey's junk caught his eye. Curiosity was more for his little brother but it got the best of Don as he began to rummage through the can for the shimmery object.

After groping around in the smelly and sewage riddled things the inventor finally came up with something he'd never expect to see in a pile of trash.

A large and shiny diamond ring.

It was at least seven karats, if not more, the beautiful gold band was engraved with cursive etchings. It was proudly addressed "To My Love" and the on the other side of the band the initials "D and A" were as clear as day.

Donatello picked off a small piece of paper attached to the jewel and read it carefully, it was once again written in beautiful cursive.

"To my beloved Alice, from your beloved Daniel: I hope this ring that I now discard helps me forget the things that are hard. Your death was an untimely one and to this day I drown my spirits in rum. I hope some day we come back together and our love blossoms newer, but until then this ring will lie motionless and dead in the sewer."

The precious jewel dropped to the floor with a clink as the baffled turtle attempted to read the letter out loud. It was written awhile ago, back in 1974, and Donnie wondered how on earth it ended up here. Flipping the paper over, the boy read a small passage that was no more than a sentence.

"We are renewed. Claim this as yours. - David and Alice"

"Hey guys! I brought the movies!" A happy voice came into earshot from the other room alerting the boys that April had arrived.

Without thinking, the mutant boy ran out of his lair, tripped over his feet, recovered, and held the ring out to the auburn haired girl in an uncomfortable looking position from the ground.

"Donnie? Are you okay, what this?" She asked.

"Something from the sewers...I thought you may like it."

April took a second to carefully examine the diamond, becoming more enchanted with every inch. The beauty of it took her by storm and her emotions welled up inside. She bent down to her turtle friend with a genuinely joyous smile.

"It's beautiful Donnie, thank you very much."

The blue eye beauty then slipped it on her delicate finger and proceeded to show the movies to Leo and Raph who were arguing over the adventure and horror genres respectively.

"Sewer junk, eh?" A small voice interrupted a lovestruck Donnie's thoughts.

"Can it, Mikey."

()()()()()

**Yay! More coming soon if the site doesn't goof up** **on me and not let me update! Review or it's like you never really came! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	5. Chapter 5: Pale

**I love this one so much! Just to clarify for those who haven't read "The Monster", my other story: Abigail is an OC that I have, she's not major, but she's April's best friend at school. She has met the turtles but don't worry, she's not even a close love interest for any of them! Enjoy! **

()()()()()

_Word Number Five: Pale_

Being sick was never fun but yet Donatello wished that he was sick instead of his sweet princess.

She currenty laid across the new conveniently placed couch in the lair's main room near the TV where Leonardo was surprisingly watching Space Heroes. Donnie sat on the floor next to the couch so he could easily attend to his crush.

April had caught some kind of cold while walking to the sewers in the snow earlier this week and now she was sneezing and coughing up a storm.

"Donnie can I have another tissue?" She asked with a stuffy voice.

"Of course, here."

"You don't have to constantly sit next to me y'know. I don't want you getting sick as well."

"I'll risk it." The turtle responded with a smirk.

April rolled her eyes playfully and blew her nose into another tissue which Donnie immediately replaced with a new, clean one. She seemed to be getting worse by the minuet and the mutant wondered if he could call Casey or Abigail and have them run to the pharmacy and pick something up for her.

It seemed like a good idea considering Abigail was training to be a nurse but he decided against it because she would most likely bring Casey over with her and Donatello didn't really feel like hearing his street smart voice and having to look at his uneven teeth.

He'd take care of April by himself and she'd get well again _without_ that punk human kid.

"Aaaa-CHOO!"

"Bless you." The boy responded worriedly as he dug another tissue out of the box.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Well I'm in the mood for some cream of wheat but I don't suspect you guys have that here." April sighed.

"No, we don't. All we really have is pizza..." Don wrung his hands in shame. This wasn't going too well.

"Do you want me to call Casey and Abigail? They can bring you anything you need..." _Unlike me,_ the inventor mentally added.

"That'd be great, thanks Donnie."

"Your welcome..."

"Can I ask you something?" She sniffled.

"Anything!" Donatello's eyes immediately lit up.

"Do I look okay?"

"Of course! You look beautiful like always! Why would you even ask?" The scientist rambled. Why wouldn't she think was beautiful, that's ridiculous!

"It's just with me being sick and all that, and Casey coming, and with me all pale...and yeah." April mumbled.

Donnie's blood boiled at the thought of Casey not thinking she was beautiful, and he didn't even know if this was true, yet he was angry all the same. It was blatantly obvious, April looked unbelievably sickly and pale but that didn't matter to the mutant, she still looked better than he did.

"April, that doesn't matter. If Casey still thinks that your beautiful like this it means that he...really does...care for you. But if he doesn't, I think your gorgeous, even when your pale and sick." Donatello let the words flow from his heart, stumbling slightly when mentioning Casey caring for her, but kept his words going all the same.

"Are you sure, Donnie? I look as white as snow..."

"That brings out your beautiful blue eyes, cute little freckles, and rosy little lips." He smiled.

"I never thought of myself that way. Abigail was always prettier..." The blue eyed beauty said, doubting herself yet again.

"Well to me your beautiful all the time, even when pale as snow."

Just then, those little rosy lips came up and met his rough green cheek. Most would worry about getting sick, but Donatello didn't mind one bit.

()()()()()

** IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! Okay sorry I just had fun with this one, please review! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	6. Chapter 6: Promote

**Hey everyone! I really don't feel like this chapter was good so I'm just warning you all now...Ungh I have an uneasy feeling about it. I don't own TMNT. **

()()()()()

_Word Number Six: Promote_

"I don't know why we're doing this Donnie. Nobody's going to vote for me." April O'Neil sighed as she set a bundle of poster board down in front of her turtle friend.

"Why do you say that?" Donatello asked.

"Well Katherine McCoy is running."

"So?"

"She's the most popular girl in school." April elaborated.

"Well something tells me that she'll be more focused on her social duties than being class president if she wins." Donnie said as he struggled to open a bottle of glitter glue.

"So what are these going to say?Vote for April I presume?" The girl asked as she sat down next to the mutant.

"Well yes that's a part of it, but you need a slogan. Something that'll make people remember you come voting time. Something that'll promote your abilities to the public." Don mused as he put a glue stick to his chin in thought.

"Katherine has a slogan."

"What is it?"

"Look at me!" April cried dramatically as she waved her hands, Donnie laughed a bit.

"Here let's decorate first and then add your slogan in the empty spot I saved with a sticky note." The scientist suggested.

For the next hour and a half, Donnie and April decorated at least eight campaign posters with glitter glue, subtle yellow stars cut from extra poster board, bubble letters that spelled the candidates name, and then outlined it all with yellow marker. Now all that was left to do was make up a slogan and outline that with yellow maker and bubble letters. Then the posters would be ready to promote April's presidential campaign to Roosevelt High.

The two friends sat staring at the chasmic blank space on the many posters.

"I have no idea what in shell to write." April announced.

"Ditto." Donnie responded.

"Donnie, nobody's gonna vote for me. We just wasted practically two hours on a pointless project when we could have been beating Leo's high score in pinball or working in the lab." The blue eyed beauty fumed.

"So what are you saying, your dropping out of the race?" Donatello frowned.

"Yes. I give up, Donnie. I never wanted really to be president, I was fine with being average. Abigail's pleading was the only reason I joined in the first place.

If you need me I'll be practicing with Sensei in the dojo." With this, the girl stomped off.

"I can't let her give up..." Donnie whispered to himself. "I have to help her win."

The mutant grabbed every elaborate book he owned looking for a good line or sentence that would promote his crush but nothing seemed to fit. Everything was just too elaborate...

Suddenly, Donatello's large eyes widened even more and he began to frantically scribble on the posters.

()()()()()

"What do you mean you dropped out of the race?! I was counting on you April! You could've gotten us free entrance to the teacher's lounge for lunch!" Abigail Perri rambled as she walked through the front doors of the school building with her best friend.

Upon finding out that April had dropped out of the election race, Abigail become extremely upset.

"I'm gonna go find Casey. See you in homeroom." The darker redhead said angrily as she stomped off.

April took a deep breath and started down the hallway. All students were ordered to report to the cafeteria bright and early that morning so Mr. Mussler, the science teacher, could announce class president to the entire grade. Abigail was running for Vice President so that just added to her disappointment of her bestie dropping out.

As the blue eyed girl walked down the hallways, murmurs arose from the kids nearby. A couple fingers pointed in her direction were enough to make April walk faster. The experience was incredibly unnerving, especially when your not even that popular.

Taking the shortcut through an empty stairwell, April soon reached the hall where the cafeteria doors were located. On the bulletin board right near the entrance the auburn haired girl examined all the competitors posters. She was surprised what she saw when she looked at the sparkly poster near the bottom of the board.

"Vote April O'Neil for class president! Great girl, great choice!" Is what it read.

The girl's eyes widened and she gasped. How had the poster gotten there? Abigail and Casey surely had nothing to do with it but when the girl turned around, she only saw more extravagant posters that looked nearly identical to the one in front of her.

This all meant she was still in the running, but who could've came up with that sweet slogan and brought her posters in? April's mind suddenly snapped in realization.

Donnie.

"Hey Red! You better get in here! Your gonna miss the ceremony." A familiar voice chimed from the doorway.

"Casey! Hi! I was just coming in actually, did you save seats next to Abigail for us?"

"Yeah I did. She seems kinda ticked at you though." The hockey player said as he pushed the door open for April, the loud cafeteria pounding on their ears.

The two teens started walking to their seats. April received a menacing glare from Katherine McCoy at the preps table and scooted a bit closer to Casey. Could this be more nerve racking?

"Good morning students. I'm not one for long introductions so let's just skip right to the cheese. Rubin, would you bring me up the ballot boxes?" Mr. Mussler ordered a awkward boy to shuffle up on stage and hand him the two boxes that contained the winners of president, and vice president.

"First off, the winner of vice president is none other than miss Abigail Perri!"

The cafeteria erupted into cheers and claps as Abigail walked up solemnly to the podium, saddened by the supposed fact that her best friend wouldn't be coming up to join her. April knew this as well. Even though Donatello had snuck in and kept her in the electoral race, Katherine was still going to beat her out for the top spot.

"Now for the big honor, class president!" Mussler announced with pride as everyone but April and her friend on stage cheered.

"And the winner is...APRIL O'NEIL!"

"Red! That's you!" Casey cried as he pulled a flabbergasted April into a tight hug.

"C'mon up, Miss O'Neil!"

As the auburn haired girl walked up past Katherine who's lipstick covered jaw was practically touching the ground. It was obvious that she wasn't expecting all her friends to turn on her and vote for April last minuet. Another surprised girl was Abigail who was currently dashing to the new president at the speed of light.

"April! You won! I get it all now. You were leading me on so I'd be especially happy when we won! IT WORKED!" The darker haired girl squealed as she threw her arms around her friend.

As the crowd erupted into a joyous swarm of claps, and Casey wolf whistling in the front, April looked up to the sky out of a near window towards a New York rooftop and quietly murmured:

"Thanks Donnie..."

()()()()()

**I am so sorry for the serious lack of Donnie in this chapter. It kills me and even though I don't like it, I hope all of you did. Review please! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	7. Chapter 7: Hope

**Hey gang I have lots of news for you! One is that I found out the BASIC plot for the newest TMNT episode! PM me if you would like to know, I don't want to spoil anything! Two is that I recently posted a Hunger Games story so if you like that please check it out! Three is today's prompt/word was suggested by the fabulous NekoShard! Four and finally, please vote, if you haven't already done so, in the pole on my profile! Jeepers that was long! Sorry! I don't own TMNT!**

()()()()()

_Word Number Seven: Hope _

"Ohmygosh I forgot about Casey!" April exclaimed and then immediately ran off.

"That's what she wanted to tell us?" Donatello cocked his head to one side.

"We'll take the Shellraiser back, Donnie. You can go after April if you'd like." Leonardo sighed tiredly as he sheathed his katanas and started walking towards the overturned subway car.

"You mean you guys won't get mad at me for _abandoning you again?_" The smartest turtle snidely remarked

"Donnie do you want to go or not?!" His older brother cried.

The second youngest mutant lowered his head and shared uneven passing glances with Raph and Mikey as he began to walk away. Once he was a safe distance away from his tired and somewhat peeved off brothers, Donatello took out his T-Phone so he could track April's and see where she had gone since he'd been to busy arguing with Leo to actually see. They just didn't have the foggiest idea about how much that girl meant to him, did they? They treated his crush on the human female like one big and apparently utterly hilarious joke and it made his blood boil up with rage.

A beeping signal from the T-Phone interrupted Donnie's thoughts. He had reached his destination that turned out to be a hockey rink, he guessed this Casey kid either played hockey or liked cold places. Whichever it was, it didn't make Donatello like or hate the punk human any more than he already did.

Not wanting Casey or April to see him walking nonchalantly through the front door, the turtle stealthily climbed up to the top of the roof and removed a air vent, he was used to it anyway. Don was thrilled to see that the many beams stretching from wall to wall around the ceiling could support his weight so he hopped on and made himself comfortable.

He'd seen the boy before, the one fighting the Foot Bots in the middle of the ice rink. April was tutoring him apparently but the turtle knew that there was something more than just trigonometry going on between the two, the way they looked at each other proved it. Even though Donnie wasn't a fan of Casey he did have to admit that he could handle a few enemies, at least on ice, but he would never in a million years admit this out loud. Casey was no ninja.

"GOONGALA!" The hockey player screeched as he smacked a robot with his puck that had recently been lifted off of the ground.

Donatello guessed goongala was Casey's booyakasha.

"Only a few more of you chumps left! Come get some!" He screamed at the three remaining enemies on the rink.

The kid took two of the robots out with one hockey stick and then chucked his remaining one across the rink where it hit the Foot Bot right in his metallic skull.

"And that's how you play hockey." Casey smirked triumphantly, looking down upon his battered opponent.

"Casey, Casey! Are you ok?!" A exasperated voice cried from the entrance to the rink. Donatello's head darted over to see none other than April O'Neil jumping the barrier and proceeding to slip and slide out around the ice, arms and legs flailing wildly. The mutant wanted so much to help her but he knew he couldn't expose himself to the other human who had no knowledge of him or his "relationship" with April.

"Whoah there, Red! It's okay, I gotcha!"

With a deep sigh, April fell into Casey's arms and looked up at him lovingly, he returned her gaze. Donnie watched for a second, wishing the punk boy would just disappear right in front of his very eyes but it could never be so. He knew that he had been stupid this entire time, April would never love him with someone like Casey around who'd apparently protected her from the Foot Bots before. Not wanting to listen to his heart brake anymore, the turtle retreated through the way that he came. The stars watched him and the wind laughed at him all the way to the lair where he decided to slump down in back of his brothers and half-watch their crazy, multicolored TV show.

"Glad you could make it back, Don. How'd things go?" Leonardo asked, his eyes still glued on the TV screen.

"Well I'm no genius, but according to the way yes slumped over like that, I would say things went bad." Raphael predicted.

"Not helping, Raph." Donnie mumbled as his two elder brothers turned away.

"Hey guys..." A gentle voice interrupted them.

"April!" Leo cried.

"Your back!" Raph exclaimed.

"What uuuuuppp!" Mikey greeted.

"It is very good to see you April." Master Splinter smiled as he approached from seemingly nowhere.

"It's good to see you too, Master Splinter. I missed you and I hope that we can start training again." April mumbled. Donnie watched from afar, maybe he'd have the chance to train her.

"Of course. Whenever you wish."

The Sensei responded with a solemn bow, which the girl mirrored before turning back to the four brothers.

"I never got a chance to tell you guys that I'm sorry...for everything." She sounded painfully sincere.

"Your sorry?" Leo asked confusedly. "But we're the ones that screwed up!"

"It was an accident and more importantly, your my friends, and I never want to hold a grudge ever again..." April smiled slightly.

"You da best April!" Mikey popped up in front. "To mark this day, I offer you the slice of eternal reunion."

With a smile and a bow, Michelangelo pulled out a piece of pizza from his shell and held it out proudly in front of his female friend. April bent down to examine it and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"It's got lint and dead bugs all over it!"

"I know, I found it under my bed. It's eternal..." The youngest mutant smiled as he rubbed it against his face, moments before shoving it hastily into his mouth and swallowing, much to everyone's disgust.

Raphael and Leonardo made a path so April could make her way past them and over to Donatello, who was staring shyly at the floor. He didn't know what to do now that he had seen her with Casey, everything that he thought they had was gone. The scientist decided to listen anyway, the shyness never leaving his face. Everyone's eyes seemed to be boring into the back of April's head, wondering how this emotional scene would play out.

For a second, the human didn't even meet her friend's gaze and they both stared off.

"Thanks Donnie..." She began. "For always being there...even when I didn't want you to be..."

Donatello now looked straight at her but was greeted only with her smaller figure crashing into him and a tight embrace. He was surprised at first, knowing she had already hugged her boyfriend made him cringe, but he wrapped his large arms around her anyway. Maybe he would be fine with just being friends but deep inside he knew it would never be enough. Everything was lost.

As quick as she darted to him, the girl leaned back and planted her lips on his cheek causing his eyes to grow as large as golf balls, his mouth hung open with surprise. Had April O'Neil just kissed him? A hideous mutant creature that lives in the sewers? It didn't seem the foggiest bit possible but for a split second, as the world spun, Donatello forgot about Casey and his brothers and his enemies. It was only him and April, spinning through his mind. As her mouth had touched his skin everything came back and that everything blossomed into something beautiful.

Hope.

()()()()()

**There you go Neko! I hope you love it! Yes I am now accepting word requests but you can't just post a word or I will ****_not_**** accept it. Please post a kind review, and ****_then_**** your word. Thank you all! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	8. Chapter 8: Faithful and Laceration

**Hi everyone! I've decided to combine these two words because they just fit and I love them so yay! The word faithful was requested by blueturtlepower4ever and laceration was requested by NekoShard (sorry I couldn't resist Neko)**

**ALERT PLEASE READ:**** Chapter ****_7 _****of The Monster is up, some have already read it but there haven't been many reviews so I don't know if everybody who wanted to see it saw it so check it out! Enjoy the chapter!**

()()()()()

_Word(s) Eight: Faithful/Laceration_

Blasts of an unimaginable power darted through the air, hoping to hit one of the four large green targets zipping around the room. The Kraang were in rare form that night and were especially dangerous, guns loaded and firing rapidly at any flash of a blue, purple, red, or orange they saw. It was a heated battle to retrieve Donnie's newest, and mastered, batch of retro-mutagen that the aliens had stolen about a day before.

Cries of "Mikey go low!" And "Raph look our for that plasma sword!" echoed around, bouncing off the walls and hurting the ears of the badly bruised turtles.

"They've upped their weapons! Maybe we should fall back!" Leonardo, the leader of his team, called out though the battle.

"Again?! No way Leo!" Raphael, the hotheaded one, answered angrily.

"It's a tactical retreat, Raph, and right now it would make the most sense! We're getting beaten bloody and I won't die at the hands of the Kraang!"

"Whoah dudes! HELP!" Michelangelo, the youngest and silliest turtle cried for assistance with a couple Kraang bots armed with plasma-nunchaku that were charging at him. Donatello, the smartest of the bunch was also the closest to his younger brother and started charging his way, Bō staff at the ready.

Suddenly, as the purple masked mutant was charging, his phone rang out at an obnoxiously loud volume. All the robot aliens stopped what they were doing and looked at Donnie who stood there awkwardly, trying to avert his two older brother's angry gazes that threatened to pierce him.

"I'll just take this into the hall..." Don chuckled before quickly running away onto the roof.

Once he finally got a chance to glance at his T-Phone's screen, his chocolatey eyes lit up and he forgot about his enemies below him. On the screen was the most beautiful face he'd ever seen in his entire life. She had auburn hair that laid atop her head in autumn waves, pool blue eyes with delicate eyelashes, cute little freckles dotting her cheeks, and a smirk that told you she was a teenager in New York. April O'Neil was the one person he would always talk to, whenever and wherever.

"Hey April!" The boy picked up sweetly.

"Donnie!" Her voice was rushed and panicked. "Come quick!"

"Where are you?!" He cried, his tone taking on worry very quickly.

"My Aunt Leslie's! I'm in my room! It's Karai-" Without warning the line went dead and as soon as April's voice halted, Donatello was running at the speed of light to the familiar address where he spent a lot of his time watching and visiting.

The apartment came into view in the distance and a sound of glass shattering and a loud scream could be heard from the upper level that was April's room. He climbed the fire escape as fast as he could, trying to be soundless so the female Foot ninja wouldn't detect his presence and he could just sneak right up on her. Another scream from his crush shattered the New York air and Donatello decided that right now, stealth was not the answer.

Mindlessly, the rampaging turtle shattered the glass of April's window to hear two shrill screams. He saw two shadows and pounced upon one of them, tackling it to the ground and he hoped it was Karai. A villainous laugh behind him told him that he had tackled April instead and the shuddering figure below him looked up at him with panicked blue eyes that lit up the dark room. The girl panicked at first but once she got a good look at the figure looming above her, she calmed down.

"The purple one?! Why is it always you! Why can't it be Leo for once?!" Karai hissed as she kicked an expensive looking lamp over, Donnie didn't even flinch as it shattered on the floor. He was focused on the villainess in front of him.

"I guess if you want to get to Leo, you have to get through me!" Don hollered as he jumped up and slammed down his staff, Karai quickly dodged to the side.

She attempted to kick him but he did a backflip and knocked her over from behind. The female ninja slid back up and kicked the turtle in his plastron, knocking him backwards into April's cork board, right into a picture of her and Casey together. The picture hurt more than the small dent in his shell so he lunged back at Karai and attempted to stab and pierce her armor with the blade that popped out of his Bō. It hit her chest and she grunted, falling next to a still April who didn't dare move in case the other girl decided to throw a knife at her or something.

After about five more minuets of this battle sequence recurring, Shredder's daughter had a idea that was sure to get Don off his nut. She let him sweep her to the floor, making him think that he had won, and then turned on her side to face a heavily breathing auburn haired girl.

"Hey Donatello!" Karai cried with a weak hint in her voice. "You think you've won?!"

The turtle turned from where he was picking up his recently discarded staff and screamed in horror, not having time to lunge forward, as Karai twirled her blade in her fingers and then almost gracefully dragged it across April's stomach, making a nice clean cut where only a line of blood lay. The victim didn't even scream.

Before Donnie could kill her, as he would do, Karai fled through the shattered window, laughing as she jumped the rooftops. Donatello was sure she was admiring the way the blood looked shining against the moonlight's glare. The genius threw himself on the ground next to April.

"Donnie!" She was breathing heavily, but her voice was as pure as ever.

"April I'm so sorry..." The turtle wept into his large hands.

A light hand brushed his forehead and his chocolatey eyes peeked through the cracks that were made when he parted his fingers. April had a slight smile on her face and a calm, soothing look in her eyes that made the inventor calm down.

"I'll be fine...it's a deep cut, but I don't feel any pain..." She swiped some blood from her chest. "You've fixed me up before. I can also have Abigail look at it...she's a nurse in training."

"I failed you..." Donatello lowered his head.

"Your crazy." April said a little harsher than she meant to. Donnie looked up.

"What..."

"You came here immediately when I called you, when you were in the middle of a intense Kraang battle.

You risked your own life to fight Karai alone and didn't give up no matter how many blows you received. Your amazing, Donnie."

The turtle looked into her eyes and knew she was sincere. Karai had most likely alerted her of the Kraang but this was entirely beside the point the auburn haired girl was trying to make.

"You really mean that?" Don responded weakly.

"Every word." April chuckled slightly, but he could see her wince.

Donatello stood up and began to sweep all the shards of glass and debris into his hands. He dumped them in a small side trash can and them turned to the lacerated girl on the ground.

"Why don't we fix you up?" He smiled.

"That's a good idea." The girl smiled and held out her arms. Donnie blushed as he picked her up.

As he spent the rest of the night treating her cut, like he'd done many times before, he realized how much April's words really meant. He had stayed faithful to her through thick and thin and deep down inside, he knew that it would remain that way forever and forever. As long as he was around, nobody would ever lay a hand on his April again.

()()()()()

**There you go guys! Just because it didn't use your word this time doesn't mean I won't! Requests are still open but keep my policy from the last chapter in mind. Review and thank you! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	9. Chapter 9: Fate

**OH LORD HAVE I MISSED YOU ALL! Sorry I needed to get that out and I also need to get better at updating but I have BIG BIG NEWS! **

**BIG BIG NEWS FOR APRITELLO FANS!:**** On my 8tracks music radio account, I have created a AWESOME Apritello playlist that is dedicated to all my Fanfiction readers! It's called "All About Us ~Apritello Fanmix~" If you have trouble finding it, look up cat123881, and you'll see pall my mixes on 8tracks. Thanks all you guys!**

**Getting back on track, I'm SO proud of this one! My dear friend Tenshii777 requested the word "fate" so I HOPE YOU LOVE IT! **

()()()()()

_Word Number Nine: Fate _

Something connected them as they stood in separate rooms of the underground lair. They were both equally nervous, jittery, and anxious to see how the situation would play out, it's not everyday you see a feat like this performed. Then again, they were both mutants, so how weird could it possibly be? Lord knows it that the other guys weren't making this whole situation any less difficult for Donatello.

"Dude this is gonna be the best mission yet!" Michelangelo squealed as he fixed his mask in a cracked full-length mirror.

"Now remember Mikey, this is a _special_ mission. It has to go perfect or everything that we've trained for over the past twenty two years of our lives will go to waste." Leonardo reminded his younger brother as he finished picking out the perfect royal blue mask.

"Guys, how's it coming in here?" Donatello piped up, peeking in from behind a divider that was placed in the room.

"We're fine, don't worry about us. You should be worried about _yourself_." Raphael smirked.

"I am." The brainy turtle admitted.

"Donnie, dude, your gonna be fine. We _all_ are!" Mikey chirped happily.

"And Master Splinter will be with us the entire time!" Leo added.

"Plus we'll all be right beside you for the biggest mission ever." Raph patted his younger brother's green skinned shoulder.

Much had changed in the lair after the unveiling of April being part mutant. Of course she wasn't very happy, but like all things that had happened in the auburn haired girl's life such as a somewhat recent divorce with the infamous Casey Jones, she tackled it with defiance and determination. Today though, was one obstacle that she could not tackle with her normal matters of a more headstrong nature. No, today she had to come off as sweet and happy, bubbly and innocent, it would take some practice but it wasn't like she'd never done it before. The younger woman herself was deeply lost in her thoughts before two common voices yanked her back.

"April, you didn't choke yourself with your corset did you?" Irma Langstein joked from behind yet another divider.

"Yeah I mean we can't wait much longer. We're soooo excited!" Abigail Perri, another one of April's long time friends smiled.

"Guys this is kinda nerve-wracking if you didn't notice before." April sighed.

"Excuse us." The two other girls said at the exact same time.

"Your excused." The girl let her large blue eyes roll. Her friends either didn't realize how big of a deal this was for her or they just wanted to joke to make her next nervous about the whole situation. April felt like she was walking right into the like of fire, the heat of battle, and was worried if she would be able to live through this experience. It would definitely be different, even with practice.

"Your not gonna wear your hair up, right? That would just be...no." Irma squirmed at the thought.

"Cool it, Irma. I'll do what's best and you two can judge me when I come out."

"Sounds like a plan." The girl with the glasses smirked.

April turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was undone at her girlfriend's requests and it drifted over to her bare shoulders. A long white gown rippled to the floor. It was strapless, smooth with sparkles and cold material that went from her upper chest to her waist where it pulled in tighter to create her waistline and then flowed down with silk white material. A long, loose ghost of fabric would trail behind her as she walked in her simple white sandals with purple and yellow gems embedded in the front. Her makeup would be done when she walked out to face her friends but she had only one request that everyone in the lair had ultimately agreed to. One was that the ring that her new husband must present to her had to be the one he had discovered in Mikey's garbage pile years ago, and two, that her veil would have to be attached to her classic yellow headband so that she could always have a piece of their old adventures together, even when walking down the aisle again.

"I'm ready girls..." She breathed slowly.

()()()()()

"I'm ready guys. Should I come out?" A sweating Donatello fumbled with his words.

The mutant had somehow jammed himself into a lavish black tuxedo that Irma and Abigail had chipped in to buy, even if the two girls hated each other, and a small geeky purple bow-tie to match his mask. Unlike his bride, Donnie wouldn't need much done to his face. Irma had suggested maybe getting his gap all fixed up before the ceremony but April had jumped on it before anyone, telling Don that she wouldn't allow him to take "a part of himself" away. He didn't know what to do for shoes, so he decided to go barefoot like he'd done for his entire life. Abigail and Casey had looked everywhere in New York for shoes his size but alas, nobody would even dream of fitting for a mutant ninja turtle.

"Come out! We need to see this!" Leonardo had a camera at the ready.

The three other boys were dressed in suits as well with bow-ties matching their masks and if you didn't know any better, you'd think that all four of them were marrying April.

"Don! You look awesome! And sweaty...but mostly awesome I guess." Raph chuckled as the trio observed their brother.

"I'm so nervous guys..." Donnie breathed heavily, sitting down on a nearby bed.

"Don't be, man. April totally digs you!" The youngest boy assured him.

"Are you worried about Casey? He's with Abigail now, y'know.

Him and April are still on good and friendly terms, but nothing more." Raphael explained, calming Donatello down a little bit.

"It's just the pressure of knowing that I'm _marrying_ the girl of my dreams. I'm _marrying April O'Neil!_

How did I ever pull this off!?"

"Don't work yourself up, Donnie." Leo put an arm around him. "You've earned this."

"Thanks guys...you've always been there for me..." Donatello felt happy tears rolling out of his chocolatey eyes as his two other brothers joined in the hug.

One of the ninjas was finally leaving the nest.

()()()()()

"APRIL!" The two girls screamed as their best friends walked out, seeming almost heavenly in the light that poured in from up above considering the wedding was to be held right there in the lair.

"You like it?" The bride asked.

"We _LOVE_ it!" Abigail squealed.

"It's makeup time!" Irma said impatiently as she pushed the fancily dressed female over to a makeshift vanity. Most of the colors on Irma's makeup pad were dark. Dark purples, dark grays, dusty charcoals, blacks, but the nerdy girl had made sure to include April's favorite yellow and Donnie's favorite purple. The girl was lightly dusted with both of these colors around her eyes by Irma and then Abigail, who didn't know all that much about makeup, just patted down the bride's cheeks with blush.

"You two don't look so bad yourselves." April smiled at her two bridesmaids. She couldn't possibly pick between the two of them for maid of honor, so she didn't, for the sake of the fact that the two girls may argue and ruin the wedding. Irma and Abigail had never been fond of each other, they still weren't, and April blamed herself somewhat since they both wanted to be her best friend.

On this day, Abigail and Irma wore light yellow dresses with purple sparkles sprinkled in. Each girl had a flower pinned to the right side of their waists as the dress fanned out in ruffles around their knees. Abigail's long, fiery red hair was down her back in curly red streaks, Irma's short hair was slightly curled but mostly remained the same. All three of them looked beautiful in their own special ways.

"Are we ready in here?" A familiar voice poked in.

"Yeah, Casey. Could you be less of a snoop next time and _knock_?" Irma scrunched up her face.

"You two ladies and Irma look lovely." The black haired boy smirked. "My old bride, April who will soon rid herself of the Jones last name forever, and hopefully my future bride Abigail Perri...and Irma's here too."

April and Abigail giggled at the gothic chick as she crossed her arms and shook her head disapprovingly at Casey. The second time bride was happy that she had kept close with him, even after they split.

"Donnie's already up at the alter with the boys. Splinter's taking the role of the priest so this should be a hoot!"

"You ready?" Abigail asked her nervous auburn haired friend.

"As I'll ever be..."

()()()()()

"She looks so beautiful...I wonder if she can tell that I'm sweating puddles..." Donatello thought as his jaw hung wide open. His brothers had tried to put it back in it's place but once April began to walk it was no use, he was too far gone.

Nothing compared to the following moments when Donatello pledged his undying devotion to his love, and when she finally equally returned it. Mikey had brought up the rings which were gently slipped onto April's tiny fingers, Donnie them had one specially fitted for him so he could take part. When the time came for the "I do's", Don answered quick and early, making the smaller crowd that witnessed the ceremony laugh and smile. Just for fun, April said those sacred two words early as well. As Splinter questioned for objections, nobody flinched, not even Casey who was looking lovingly at Abigail. A huge weight lifted from the mutant's shoulders, though he had only gained respect for the fellow gapped toothed boy.

When the time finally came for his three fingers to lift her delicate veil, Donatello could barely breathe. Would he faint? Would she back out? What would go wrong? The next thing the turtle knew, he was being pulled headfirst into a kiss by his new wife, not knowing what to make of any of his surroundings, they were all blocked by a standing ovation, Donnie just decided to enjoy the moment.

This time made every last thing he had been through worth it. All the Kraang, all the kidnappings, all the Casey, all the heartbreak, all of it worth it. The genius couldn't find any scientific explanation to why it had worked out perfectly for him in the end, no matter how hard he worked nothing ever came out the way he had planned. It frustrated him that he never could find a explanation before this day. As he looked into the blue orbs and smiling face in front of him, only one thing made sense. Only one thing had pulled them together in the end.

That one thing was fate.

()()()()()

**No it wasn't the longest or most detailed thing ever, but I like it! I hope you all do as well, especially Tenshiii77 (I used the ring again) because I kept her waiting on this one. The next chapter of The Monster is currently being written, sorry I've been so slow, and if you have any questions about my BIG NEWS or my stories, PM me! I'm friendly! Love you all! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


End file.
